FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Diving Bell
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 2 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save the Diving Bell". Review Title Card: Has Rocky on it, with Cap’n Turbot’s Diving Bell in the background. Scene 1: All of the pups are playing volleyball, as a little whale is watching the pups playing. The whale whimpers, as it wants to play, but Skye shuts it down. As Marshall goes to hit the ball over the net, he gets caught in it. Analysis: **1/2, The pups were all fine here. This was just them doing something random before the episode gets set up. It’s fine. Scene 2: Cap’n Turbot is hurrying up Francois, so they can get in his Diving Bell to look for a Giant Sea Slug. Francois makes fun of the Diving Bell. As the Cap’n shuts the door, two of the bolts on the door fall off. Francois says that he wants to get the picture of the Sea Slug. The Diving Bell then tumbles, as Francois says that it’s like being in a washing machine. Funny. The whale has shown up, and is hitting the Diving Bell like a volleyball. The Cap’n is sort of having fun, until they lose the steering fin, and get stuck between two rocks. The Cap’n then pulls out his phone to call Ryder. Analysis: ***, For some reason, people really like Francois. I like him, but he’s not my favorite character. Scene 3: Ryder is driving his ATV near Big View Trail, as he gets the call from the Cap’n, who assesses his and Francois’ situation. Ryder tells him not to worry. He calls the pups to the Lookout. All of the pups run to the Lookout, as Marshall bounces the net free. He has the net tied like a cape, as he then brings a lady (Precious’ Owner’s Mom) with him, dragging the chair she was in with the net, bringing her into the Elevator. He crashes into the rest of the pups, before shoving the chair the lady was in out of the Lookout saying “Sorry! Enjoy your book!” All of the pups laugh. Analysis: **1/2, The call from Cap’n Turbot was fine. Marshall at the end was decent, I gave a little chuckle out of it. This episode has been overall pretty average so far. Here’s to hoping it gets better. Lookout: Skye sounds worried about Francois. Skye says that the whale was playing with the Bell like they were playing Volleyball. Zuma is needed to use his submarine to bring them down to the submarine, to pull the Bell up to the surface. Zuma is excited about his new submarine. Rocky is needed to repair the Diving Bell. Rocky gets worried, asking Ryder “You mean after you and Zuma get it up to dry land, right?” Ryder says that they will try, but he might have to scuba dive down to the Bell if they can’t get it to the surface. Scene 4: Zuma turns his hovercraft into a Submarine. Ryder asks Rocky if he wants to ride in the sub, as Rocky says that he doesn’t. Ryder and Zuma then drive down to the bell. Zuma uses his rescue arm, as he grabs the bell. He, however, has trouble freeing the bell, but ultimately frees it. The Cap’n and Francois then drive directly into a rock, destroying a hatch in the Diving Bell, allowing water to get inside. The Cap’n tries to get free, but can’t, as he can’t steer. The Bell is filling up with water quickly. Ryder calls Rocky, to tell him that he’s needed to swim down to the Diving Bell, as Rocky says that he’s “ready to take the plunge”, as he barely puts his paw into the water. That’s funny. Analysis: *****, This is basically a rating for both the Lookout scene and this scene. Zuma desperately needed something new to his character. I love the character, the animations for his character, and the voice actor as well, but he desperately needed something to his character. The submarine makes the most sense. I don’t know how much it’s going to be used, but it’s still awesome. Rocky’s aqua-phobia was shown again. The creative are good with continuity. Scene 5: Rocky has scuba-diving gear on, as he jumps into the water. He then dives under the water with Ryder and Zuma. Francois is getting anxious, as he then tries to take control of the Bell, but Ryder shows up to put on the steering fin. Ryder and Zuma hold the fin in place while Rocky screws the fin back onto the Bell. The Cap’n now has control over the Bell’s steering, as the slug then shows up. Both of the Turbots quickly take pictures of the slug. Rocky says that he wonders how fast they will get to the surface, as they then almost immediately show up, being brought up by the whale. Rocky offers the whale to play with him, as he gets back into the water. The whale then throws Rocky back to the beach. Analysis: ***3/4, The first part was good, but Rocky was a little odd fellow during the second part of this scene. Just the way he was acting was a little weird. Maybe it was just seeing Rocky welcomingly going into water. Scene 6: Ryder has replaced the Volleyball stakes. As Rubble says that they are going to play volleyball, the lady from earlier runs away. That’s funny. Francois shows Ryder his picture of the slug, but is saddened because his thumb was in the way. Some clips of the pups, Ryder, and the Turbots playing volleyball plays, as Cap’n Turbot and Marshall get caught in the net. The Cap’n says “I feel like a beached burrito.” Funny. Analysis: **1/2, The Captain’s line at the end was funny, as well as Precious’ Owner’s Mom running off as the pups were going to play volleyball. Other then that, things were just average. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. This episode felt generic to me. Even though we got Francois back in another episode, there just wasn't anything that I saw that felt like I should put this episode above average. Still though, Zuma's sub is awesome. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - His sub is awesome. 2. Francois Turbot - So awesome to see him back. 3. Rocky - Develop his aquaphobia please. Stats Season 2 High: Pups Save a Dolphin Pup (7.5) Season 2 Low: Pups Save the Space Alien, Pups Save the Diving Bell, & Pups Save Jake (6) Season 2 Average: 6.5 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews